


Awkward Embrace

by Violet Lunar Wolf (Dragon_MoonX)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings, Romance and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Violet%20Lunar%20Wolf
Summary: Voldemort gets a rude awakening when he discovers an intruder in their bed.





	Awkward Embrace

They still remembered the first time he walked in with her, the sunlight glinting off her earrings as she stepped out of the shadows. Her hair shined like black diamonds, tossed by the waves and coming to rest on a beach made of pure, white sand. There were some who compared her beauty to that of mermaids, but no mermaid in the Wizarding World could compare to this exquisite princess.

And she was with him. Lord Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard in existence. They didn't expect to see him walk in with the most beautiful woman in the world clinging to him like some lovesick puppy. And although he wasn't the best at returning her affection, he went out of his way to make her feel more at home in his world.

One morning she awoke to the sound of the ocean drifting in from an open window, the waves lapping at the shore in a slow, steady rhythm. She sat up in bed, then turned her head and saw the sun rising over an amber sea. Thin clouds the color of a pale, dusky rose drifted across the sky, catching the colors of the waves and turning a deep crimson tinged with pink and orange hues.

It looked so real, she could have sworn she fell asleep and woke up on her island home. But she was still in the Wizarding World. He was still right there beside her, sound asleep with one arm tucked under the pillow, the other wrapped around what he thought was her waist. Only it wasn't her waist. Salome had slithered into bed and was lying between them.

Boa put her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle a fit of laughter as she looked down and saw Voldemort lovingly embracing her pet snake.

Voldemort rolled over, his eyes still closed as he whispered her name and stroked Salome's back. Salome's cheerful smile nearly faded when it looked down and saw the Dark Lord fingering the navy blue scarf around its neck. The next thing it knew Voldemort had tangled his fingers in its mane of blue hair, his lips on the snake's mouth as he kissed what he thought was Boa Hancock.

The Snake Princess couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Voldemort making out with her snake.

The Dark Lord awoke with a start, and screamed when he saw Salome's smiling face staring at him in the early morning sunlight. Boa fell back against the mound of pillows on the bed, laughing as Voldemort cursed at the snake in Parseltongue. Salome simply gave what it thought was the snake equivalent of a shrug, arching its back as it looked at Boa and smiled, then slithered out of bed, hit the floor with a splat, and continued out the door and down the stairs.


End file.
